


Candied Romance

by anselem



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bruce and Thor are a power couple, Bucky is buff as hell, Loki is a shit, M/M, Omegas aren't oppressed, Steve is great, Steve is post serum, peter and loki are the same age
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 09:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anselem/pseuds/anselem
Summary: Steve meets his dream Alpha in a coffee shop.Bucky meets his dream Omega in a coffee shop.Their paths are so wildly different but life is a highway and they're both going 70.[for me and a little shithead. he knows who he is. yeah, you, motherfucker.]





	Candied Romance

**Author's Note:**

> My A/B/O is a little more feline like so they make chirping and hissing sounds along with purring. Wolves are outdated.

Steve pushed open the door to Thor's coffee shop, Lightning Round, causing the little bell attached to the old oak door to jingle. He made a beeline for the alcove nestled in the corner of the shop, just behind the register, off the right. Thor and Bruce let Steve design the interior of Lightning Round so he knew for a fact he had put the most comfortable cushions there. Lightning Round only had six real chairs, the barstools lining the counter before the register and coffee machines. Steve hung his bag on the hook next to his favourite cushion. He pulled his laptop out of his bag and gently set it down on the little oak table in the middle of the alcove. He yanked his chargers out of his bag and plugged them into the wall under his bag, plugging them into  his laptop and phone. Steve stood up and took off his hoodie, hanging it on the same hook as his bag before heading for the bar. He pulled the lock on the bar door and bumped the half door open with his hip.

 

Loki looked up from his chemistry textbook and waved at Steve from his crumbled position against the opposite wall. The teen was practically curled around the book, a pink blanket wrapped around his shoulders. Steve inclined his head towards the big grey doors to the back room and Loki nodded before looking back down at his book. Steve walked through the large, grey double doors, seeing Thor in the very back of the store room, the taller blonde was rummaging through cabinets. Bruce was sitting on one of the office chairs, spinning around in a slow, lazy circle with a bag of popcorn in his lap. Steve chirped at Bruce, a small high pitched chirp, and Bruce responded in kind. Bruce stuck his leg out to stop the spinning of his chair, his shin bumping lightly against the desk. The smaller Omega tucked his leg back under his butt when he was done.

“Good morning, Steve!” Bruce grinned at Steve as Thor smacked his head on the cabinet behind him and Steve stifled a laugh. The Alpha was a professional ballet dancer but off the stage he was incredibly uncoordinated.

“I'm just here to make sure Thor knows I’m taking Loki home with me today.” Loki was a STEM prodigy, much like his best friend, Peter, but both boys were abysmal at any and all fine arts. Loki was failing his Basic Level Art class and Peter was tripping up in his English classes. Steve had just graduated from NYU with a Bachelor of Fine Arts and a Masters in English. Steve had offered to help Peter when the younger Omega mentioned he wasn't that great at English the week before. Loki jumped on the train and asked for help in art so Steve offered to start tutoring the two Omega’s every Saturday.

 

Thor slammed the cabinet door closed with his elbow and turned around with an arm full of mismatched coffee mugs. Normally, all the coffee mugs were in a big drawer at the front of the store. Steve shot Bruce a quizzical look but the dark haired Omega just laughed and put a handful of popcorn in his mouth. Thor saw the look at put all the cups in the sink across from the desk Bruce was sat at, chirping angrily when he banged his hand on the faucet.

 

“Take the brat for as long as you want, Steven, Loki decided it would be a funny joke if he moved all the mugs to the cabinet in the back.” Thor looked angry but his eyes were soft when he spoke of his brother.

 

“Ok, will do, boss. I'm gonna head out around noon so I can swipe Peter from the library before the 12:30 train.” Thor checked his watch and then nodded at Steve. It was only 9:30 so Steve had time to work on whatever needed his attention. Steve walked back out to the bar, hearing the bell sound from the door.

 

“I got it, Bruce! Don't worry!” Steve helped the couple out when it got busy so the Omega knew who to work the cash register and all the machines. What the Omega _didn’t_ know how to handle was that amazing scent wafting from the man standing at the register.

 

Steve had never smelled anything, or anyone, quite like it.

 

It was a rich caramel scent with an undertone of freshly baked croissants. The caramel wasn't overpowering and melded perfectly with the fluffy scent of croissants. Steve shook his head and smiled at the man, trying his best to avoid breathing through his mouth. The man looked dumbfounded for a few seconds before he blinked and his clouded over eyes cleared. He cleared his throat and made eye contact with Steve.

 

“Good morning, sir! How can I help you?” The man’s eyes flicked to the board behind Steve and then back to Steve a few times.

 

“It's my first time here, my normal coffee shop on 8th street closed last week. What do you recommend?” Steve almost _melted_ right then and there. The man's voice was a smooth baritone with a light Brooklyn accent. His wavy brown hair fell into his eyes as he spoke and he pushed it back with his hand. Steve saw the veins in his arm bulge and almost fell over, could this man get any hotter? Steve coughed to cover his mating chirp. He'd never had the issue of trying to announce he wants to mate with a stranger.

 

“Uh, I recommend the Captain Latte. It's a french vanilla coffee base mixed with caramel and soy.” Steve had accidentally made the drink a few years back and Bruce demanded they put it on the menu as a special. The man shifted on his feet and then nodded.

 

“I trust your judgement,” He paused and gestures to Steve.

 

“Steve.”

 

“I trust your judgement, _Steve._ ” A shiver went up Steve’s spine and he felt another unwarranted chirp climbing up his throat. No one had ever said he name like that before and Steve liked it a little too much.

 

“Can I get your name, for the, uh, drink?” Steve's voice cracked a little on ‘for’ but the man either didn't notice or was kind enough to pretend he didn't notice.

 

“Bucky.” Fuck, even his name was attractive, or maybe it's just because it's his name. The Alpha was a looker, alright, chin length brown hair with a slight wave, a well trimmed scruff and nice blue eyes. Bucky was eye level with Steve, a feat not easily reached by a lot of Alpha’s due to Steve being 6’ even. It didn't help that his scent was one of, if not the best, things he had ever smelled. Steve smiled at the man and set about making his drink. Bucky took a seat right next to the register and was watching Steve like a hawk, causing Steve to ramp up his scent output. Steve made the drink record time, messily writing Bucky on the side with a little heart. He handed the man his drink with a little smile.

 

“Thanks, doll, I bet this is delicious.” Bucky winked at Steve and turned on his heel walking to the door. Steve let out a small whine and waved as Bucky walked away. Once the man was out of the shop he heard a snicker from Loki.

 

“I don't need any comments from the peanut gallery!” Steve snapped at the teen which only made Loki laugh harder.

 

“Peter is gonna love this, Steve.” Loki continued to snicker at Steve as the blonde Omega shoved his way out of the bar. He dropped down on the cushion and opened his laptop.

 

Steve could still smell sweet caramel and fresh croissants, despite the man's departure almost ten minutes ago.

 

Today was gonna be hard.

 

* * *

 

Steve sat up from his slumped position, arching his back and hearing it crack in several places. He glanced down at his watch.

 

11:45.

 

He stood up and shook out his arms and legs, a pins and needles feeling running down his left leg. Steve shut his laptop and stuffed his phone in his pocket, pulling the chargers from the wall and haphazardly shoving them in bag. He pulled his hoodie one and shoved his laptop in his bag as well. Steve slung the leather satchel over his neck, the bag coming to rest across his body, resting on his left hip. He grabbed his empty reusable coffee mug off the counter and made his way to the bar, popping the lock and pushing it open with his hip. He set the insulated mug down and pushed his bag to rest on his lower back, grabbing the things necessary to make a Captain Latte. He added ice to his and a little more whip cream than when he had made Bucky’s earlier. Steve hadn't stopped thinking about the Alpha the whole day and it was seriously impacting him. Steve knew, logically, he would never meet the man again and it was pointless to think about him but an Omega could dream. He snapped the lid onto the big red mug and stuffed it into the cup holder on the side of his bag. He stuck his head through the back room doors and called for Loki. Steve heard some loud clambering noises and a shot from Thor before Loki materialised before him.

 

“We gotta bounce like now! Go, go, go!” Loki was pushing on Steve's shoulders but Steve weighed 160 pounds more than Loki and had a good half a foot on the teen. Thor came down the stairs at breakneck speed, rounding the pillar that leads to the back room from the stairway.

 

“Loki Michael Odison, I swear to- Oh, hello, Steven!” Thor yanked on Loki’s hoodie, forcing the teen to stumble back. Loki glared at his older brother and let out a seething hiss. Thor hissed back and yanked on Loki’s hoodie harder. The teen grumbled but went limp and Thor let go of his hoodie. Steve laughed at how petulant and put out Loki looked and the teen’s head snapped up, a look of hurt on his face. Steve threw up his hands, crossing them back and forth.

 

“Don't even try it, little guy, that doesn't work on me.” Loki glared at him and fixed the strap of his bag, pulling his hoodie down as well. Thor crossed his arms and leaned up against the brick pillar.

 

“Loki was trying to escape through the living room fire escape and ran when he was caught by Bruce.” Bruce gave a confirming shout from the top of the stairs and Steve laughed again.

 

“I’m beginning to see why Hel shipped him to you, Thor.” Loki was staying in upstate New York with his Aunt Helheim, but last year she had dumped Loki on Thor and refused to take him back. Loki chirped in indignation and crossed his arms with a huff.

 

“Can we just go, Steve? I have to turn a piece in on Monday or Mr. Anderson will kill me.” Steve nodded and opened the door to the coffee shop, herding the younger Omega through it. Loki hit the lock and kicked the bar door open with his door, grabbing the corner as it swung open before it hit the other side. Steve walked out after him and kicked the door closed behind him, hearing the lock click into place. He double checked his alcove for anything he might have left behind and then nodded to the door. Loki rushed to open the door, waiting until Steve was out of Lightning Round to start talking.

 

“So, who was that mysterious Alpha this morning?” Loki wiggled his eyebrows like a nonce and Steve smacked him on the arm, causing the younger Omega to launch into a myriad of questions.

 

“What’s his name? How tall was he? What did he smell like? Do you like him? Do you think he's rich? Do you-” Steve slapped a hand over Loki’s mouth and poked the teen in the back, making him jump.

 

“One question at a time, Loki!” Loki gave him a sheepish look and Steve pulled his hand off the Loki’s mouth, wiping his hand on teens hoodie. Loki wrinkled his nose and shoved Steve.

 

“Answer my questions, you lug!” Steve laughed and pushed his bag to his lower back, pulling out his coffee mug.

 

“His name is Bucky, he’s as tall as me and he smells like caramel and pastries.” Steve opted out of the full description of Bukcy’s scent.

 

“Do you like him?” Steve knew the teen was too smart to not notice he neglected to answer his question but he tried anyway.

 

“Yes, but it doesn't matter cos I'm never going to see him again, Loki.” Loki grinned and pointed down the street and Steve's heart stopped. About three store fronts down, Bucky had just climbed off a motorcycle and was pulling a sleek black helmet off his head. He shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair, hooking the helmet to his bike. Loki looked back at Steve and opened his mouth and Steve lunged to slap his hand over the teens mouth, again, but Loki ducked and slid to the left.

 

“Hey! Mr. Bucky!” Steve groaned and smacked Loki on the back of the head, hissing at the younger Omega. Loki looked smug and pushed Steve toward Bucky. Bucky saw Steve and instantly lit up, the Alpha clicked the lock on his bike closed and jogged up the street to the pair.

 

“Fancy seeing you here, doll.” Steve blinked at Bucky and kneed Loki in the ass, causing the teen to stumble.

 

“Yeah, fancy.” Steve muttered, catching Loki by his hood before the poor kid broke his face on the pavement. Loki yanked his hoodie out of Steve's hands, hissing softly. Bucky laughed and Steve couldn't help but notice how nice his eyes looked when they were crinkled.

 

“Meddling little brother?” Bucky gestured to Loki. Steve shook his head.

 

“Fortunately, this one isn't mine.” Loki made a mock hurt noise and scoffed.

 

“You wish you were related to me!” Steve shook his head at Loki and pushed his bag back onto his lower back. Shoving and being shoved by Loki had shifted the bag back into his left hip. Steve looked back to Bucky.

 

“No, this one belongs to the owners of the coffee shop.” Bucky nodded, slipping his hands into his jacket pockets. Steve tried not to watch the Alpha’s arms but he looked so damn good in that leather jacket. Steve looked back at Loki who was busy typing away on his phone, no doubt telling Peter all about what just happened.

 

“If he's not careful I might boot his little ass right back to his brother.” Loki’s head snapped up and he made an affronted chirping sound.

 

“We left less than five minutes ago! You can't send me back now! Thor would pester me for weeks!” Steve laughed and Loki shook his head, turning around to face the street instead of the two adults on the sidewalk. Steve turned back to Bucky, a grin on his face. Steve looked the Alpha up and down for the first time since meeting him.

 

Bucky was tall, exactly even with Steve, maybe a little taller. He had on a dark green Henley with a worn looking brown leather jacket. He was wearing those heavy duty, black work jeans with even more heavy duty work boots. Steve’s eyes met Bucky’s and the Omega realised he had been caught checking Bucky out.

 

“Like what you see, doll?” Bucky teased with a small laugh. Steve flushed, looking just past Bucky’s head into the storefront behind him, rubbing the back of his neck with his right hand.

 

“I- Well- You- Yeah.” Steve finished lamely, causing the Alpha to laugh. Steve wasn't really one to throw around the L word but Bucky had a laugh worthy of love. Steve dropped his hand, gripping the strap of his bag.

 

“You're very attractive, _Steve_ .” Steve would rather Bucky call him doll if the Alpha was going to say his name like _that_. Steve forced down the unidentifiable chirping sound that almost came out earlier, his body voting instead to flush violently. Steve twisted the strap on his bag in his hand, tapping his coffee mug against his leg with his other hand. Bucky held out his hand, palm side up, making a grabbing motion. Steve blinked at the Alpha’s hand for a minute before looking back up Bucky.

 

“You have a phone, right?” Bucky cocked his head and Steve almost smacked himself. Of course! The Alpha was interested in him and wanted his phone number. Duh. Steve transferred his cup from his left hand to his right hand and fished his phone out from his back pocket. He pushed on the home button and swiped through his folders, clicking on the contacts app. Steve slid his phone into Bucky's hand and dropped his hand, grabbing his bag strap. Bucky typed his number into Steve's phone one-handed, his left arm still tucked into his pocket. Steve wanted to ask but that's rude and Steve is a nice person. Bucky locked Steve’s phone, spinning the phone around so Steve was faced with the home button and not the speaker. Steve grabbed his phone, fingers grazing the Alpha’s hand before he stuffed his phone back in his pocket. Bucky put his hand back in his pocket and bent his left elbow in Loki’s direction.

 

“Better let you get back to your day, doll.” Steve frowned at the thought of Bucky leaving but shook it off. Steve looked over to Loki and saw the teen had turned back around at some point. Steve was _never_ going to hear the end of this from the younger Omega. Steve looked back at Bucky and shot the Alpha a smile.

 

“Yeah, don't wanna keep you too long, either.” Bucky smiled at Steve before turning around and walking back to his bike. Steve watched him go and only turned back to Loki when he knew the Alpha was out of ear shot.

 

“So, _doll_ -” Loki didn't get to finish his sentence before Steve pulled the teens hoodie up and over his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> it's not edited because who do you think i am??


End file.
